1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ozone generating system for laundries, and more particularly, to such a system where the concentration of dissolved ozone in the water can be regulated with accuracy and safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ozone is an unstable gas with bleaching characteristics. In contrast with chemical bleachers, ozone is ecologically compatible. Also, in comparison with many applications where chemical bleaches are used, an ozone-based system also enjoys electrical and/or gas energy savings since it can operate at lower temperatures.
For ozone to be effective its concentration in water needs to be controlled. The problem with the patented inventions in their commercialization has been insufficient control over the concentration levels used in the laundry applications. Keeping the ozone concentration levels under control directly contributes to the maximization of the efficiency of the system. The present invention achieves a high degree of accuracy and consistent levels of dissolve ozone in the mixing tanks for subsequent delivery to the wash wheel during a linen washing process.
It is understood that the ozone laundry system is capable of achieving the reductions in laundry detergent, bleach (sodium hypochlorite), wash water temperature and overall water consumption through a number of mechanisms. Because ozone is a very strong oxidizer, it can break the long carbon chains that make up the hydrophobic oils in dirtied linens. when ozone breaks these insoluble carbon chains it leaves a polar end group that allows the carbon fragment to become more soluble in water, much liken to action of the surfactants in the laundry detergent. By this action the ozone can substantially reduce the work required by the laundry detergent in removing the soils and oils in the linens. Therefore, the amount of laundry detergent that is used can be reduced significantly. Also, the need for hot water is reduced or eliminated by the same action of the dissolved ozone.
Also, through the oxidizing activity of the dissolved ozone, the organic color bodies that make up the various stains can be decolorized or bleached, liken unto the action chlorine bleach. Unlike the chlorine, though, ozone does not leave behind toxic chlorination by products that can remain in the fabric of the linens. Therefore, in properly designed systems the use of chlorine bleach can be completely eliminated.
Concurrently, compared to the other available oxidizing chemicals, including chlorine, ozone is the most powerful disinfectant. Ozone's effective sterilizing capability is 100's of times greater than that of chlorine. Therefore, the application of ozone in the wash process will completely ensure that the linens are properly sterilized from all bacteria and viruses.
Given that the laundry detergent can be significantly reduced and the chlorine eliminated, then the amount of rinse water can also be reduced.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,493,743; 5,097,556; 5,181,399 and 5,241,720 assigned to Tri-O-Clean Laundry, Inc. However, they differ from the present invention because they lack the necessary controls to keep the concentration of ozone in water regulated within a predetermined and relatively narrow range for more effective utilization of ozone for particular purposes. Also, the amount of entrained ozone in these patented devices makes them very dangerous. The present invention utilizes a novel device for separating practically all of the entrained gas by forcing the water down a helicoidal path while permitting the entrained gas to exit through a perforated centrally disposed tubular member. The entrained gas typically shows in the water with a milky look that clears as the small bubbles of the entrained ozone go out to the atmosphere. It is dangerous to expose users to ozone constantly. Thus, the desirability of destroying the excess of ozone.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.